


...But Still Good?

by xXHolmesInHidingXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions?, Multi, Poly thing, possible tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHolmesInHidingXx/pseuds/xXHolmesInHidingXx
Summary: When Sam is stabbed and Cas reveals his feelings for the younger Winchester, Dean finds himself torn between his love for Sam and his desire for the younger man to be happy, while also battling with his emerging feelings for the angel. But with the three of them struggling with relationships and their own trauma, will it ever work out? (Based on a rp)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm writing most of this at school, I will have to edit bits (e.g. get rid of the smut) but the essence of the fic and the plot will remain the same :)

I'm breaking up with you. SW

What? Why? DW

I don't love you anymore. SW

You really don't love me? DW

Nope. SW

Why? DW

I just stopped. SW

Then don't come back here. DW

Wasn't planning on it. SW

Good. DW

You angry? SW

Don't talk to me. DW

Hey. Dean? Babe, I've had to borrow Castiel's phone, someone took mine. I need you to come get me- I love you. SW

No, don't do this to me, Sam. DW  
Don't pretend you love me. DW

Dean, I do love you. I need you! SW

You left me, Sam... DW

I didn't leave you. Someone took my phone. SW

You told me you didn't love me. I told you to stay gone, you said you weren't coming back anyway. DW

What? Dean... I think the guy who took my phone might have stabbed me. And I didn't say that. SW

Where are you, Sam? DW

I don't know. Could you track Castiel's phone or something? SW

Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. DW

Dean. I love you. SW

...I love you too, Sammy. DW


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is emotional. That's it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh I need a sleep schedule that is not ruined by internet, but its nooottttt ggggooooonnnnnaaaaa hhhhhaaaaapppppeeeennnn

Dean answered his phone as soon as it rang. "Hello?"

"Dean... listen. I don't know what you think happened, but I didn't leave you. I really need your help." Sam's voice was weak- he'd lost a lot of blood. 

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep but shaky breath, swallowing hard as he listened to Sam. He put his phone on speaker while he tried to look for him. "It's okay. I'm looking for you now, and I'll come get you. I promise." He said softly. 

"I swear I'd never leave you, Dean..." Sam whimpered. "I had a surprise for you, but... but now its ruined."

"You had a surprise for me?" Dean asked softly. 

"Yeah... I did." Sam sighed. 

"What was it, Sammy?" He asked quietly, trying to keep him talking as he looked for him. 

"I got a ring. Was gonna ask you to marry me..." Sam looked down. His blood-soaked fingers clutched a small ring box.

Dean swallowed, his heart aching. "You wanted marry me?" He murmured, finally finding him. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Promise me you can hold on that long, Sammy." He got up and took Sam off speaker so he could head to the car with his phone.

"I can try?"

"You gotta do it for me, Sammy. I need you to, for me. How bad is the wound? Can you tell me that?" He asked. 

"It's pretty bad. There's a lot of blood, a-and I feel real dizzy."

"D'ya know where it is, Sammy?" Dean asked softly, scared to death as to what was going to happen. He sped all the way there. "So, you said you had Cas's phone, yeah? Where is he?"

"It's in my side." Sam whined in pain. "C-cas has other things to deal with."

Dean growled, so angry that Cas had left him somewhere stranded and bleeding out. "I'll kill him once I take care of you. I swear I will."

"Dean, no..." Sam's voice was weaker still. 

"I will. He left you bleeding out on the floor." Dean said angrily. "It's unacceptable."

"People keep walking past me, De. No-one's stopped to help me." Sam whimpered, confused. Did people really care that little to just leave him to bleed out alone on a street corner?

Dean was getting angrier and angrier with every passing second. "No, I'm gonna. He shouldn't have left you. And if I knew who'd left you like that then I'll take them all out too. But I'm on my way to get you and I'll save you."

"Dean, you don't have to, okay?" Sam muttered weakly, clutching the ring box tighter in his hands. He held on to that little box as if it was his lifeline.

Dean gritted his teeth. "He could have at least healed you, he could've kept you safe. After everything we've done for him..." 

"Please, Dean, don't..." Sam whispered, then let out a yelp of pain when someone tripped over his foot and jolted his weak body. He realised at that point why everyone seemed to be ignoring him- the girl who had almost fallen over him quickly righted herself and looked around in confusion before walking away. They couldn't even see him- there had to be some sort of spell hiding him. "They... They can't see me..." He sobbed.

"I'm already angry and hurting, Sam. Who did this to you?" Dean asked, trying so hard to keep his cool.

"I don't know!" Sam sobbed. He was in so much pain and Dean's anger was scaring him. 

All Dean wanted was for Sam to be safe. He was still hurt by what had happened, and angry because what if he couldn't see Sam when he got there and it led to him losing the love of his life? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just so worried." He admitted finally. "But I'm gonna find you and patch you up, okay? I love you, and I'm so scared right now."

"I'm scared too, Dean. But I love you too... God, I hope you can find me..."

"I know, Sammy, I'm sorry... I'm coming. I'm gonna do everything I can to save you, even if it's the last thing I do." Dean promised.


End file.
